Zan Partizanne
|jap_name = ザン・パルルティザーヌ (Zan Parurutizānu) |jap_meaning = Zan Parltizanne |gender = Female |species = Unknown, but same as Francisca and Flamberge |affiliation = Francisca, Flamberge, Hyness |voice_actor = Ryoka Yuzuki}} Zan Partizanne is a character in the Kirby series, debuting as a secondary antagonist in Kirby Star Allies, but would later become an ally. She is a member and the leader of The Three Mage-Sisters, who are followers of Hyness and priestesses of the Jambastion Religion. Physical Appearance Zan Partizanne has disembodied hands and long, yellow hair in a hime cut. She doesn't have a nose, and her eyes are blue, resembling those of Kirby’s as opposed to being one color. She also has yellow markings that curve upward from the bottom of her eyes. She wears a dark purple beret with a yellow zigzag stripe going across the hat, with golden colored upside down hearts, to signify that she is the leader of the Three Mage-Sisters. The beret has a yellow version of the Jambastion Religion’s emblem on the front. She wears a long, v-style collarette around where her shoulders would be that is outlined in yellow. On the collarette are two purple hearts that are interlocked by a golden chain, presumably to keep the collarette from falling off of her. She also wears a dress with a yellow underside. This dress partially covers her face in a similar manner to a veil. The area on her face is black and white with orange buttons on it. She wears what appear to be stout hand pads outlined in yellow on her hands. The pads’ cuffs cover the areas where her wrists would be, and the pads do not cover the underside of her hands. Each pad also has a yellow heart design on their cuffs. When fought in Heroes in Another Dimension and the Soul Melter EX difficulty in The Ultimate Choice, Zan Partizanne’s outfit has changed into more of an angelic color scheme. Her outfit and beret are all completely white with beige lining. The two hearts on her collarette are also gold instead of purple. Her skin has turned black and her eyes have turned red. However, she retains her yellow markings and hair. Personality Zan Partizanne is very earnest about being the leader of The Three Mage-Sisters. She takes it as her duty to quickly eradicate any major threats to their plans, but she sometimes underestimates minor threats, such as Kirby and friends, and then realizes that they are much bigger nuisances when it's much later. When some threats are too much for her to handle, she resorts to using another way of getting rid of them, such as destroying their Jambastion in hopes that Kirby and his friends would go down with it. She also has extreme loyalty and deep respect for Hyness, due to his intoxicating charisma and her deep sense of duty, and will do whatever it takes to protect him from harm, despite his poor treatment of her during the events of Kirby Star Allies. This could be because he gave her a meaning in life, as he had saved her after she had presumably attempted to kill herself. Her flavor text as a Dream Friend states that she is loyal to her allies and always repays her debts to those who have helped her. While Zan Partizanne does respect Hyness, she appears to be annoyed that he never can remember her full name, as shown in a Twitter post, where she mistook Shadow Kirby on a Warp Star for a shooting star and stated her wish for Hyness to finally remember her name.Kirby Twitter Additionally, despite Flamberge's hot-headedness, Zan Partizanne actually appears to be the most aggressive and even downright rude of the Mage-Sisters, as shown on the official Twitter, where she constantly mocked Adeleine for having a big forehead, called Ribbon a "gremlin fairy,"Kirby Twitter and even called Shadow Kirby a bastard just for not actually being a shooting star and therefore unable to grant her wish in that aforementioned post. Zan Partizanne takes pride in strength and despises cowardice, as she questions if Adeleine and Ribbon know the path of strength after she makes note of when they hide behind Adeleine's canvas on a Twitter post. She may also find young girls intolerable, as she states that Adeleine and Ribbon's aforementioned action is "typical of little girls."Kirby Twitter History Before the events of Kirby Star Allies, Zan Partizanne was originally a girl on the brink of death. She had been struck by lightning after having lost everything and climbing a tall tower. However, before she could draw her last breath, Hyness arrived in the nick of time and saved her by granting her the power of electricity. Thus, she became one of Hyness’s followers, admiring him for rescuing her. Games ''Kirby Star Allies Story At the beginning of ''Kirby Star Allies, Hyness attempts to resurrect Void Termina, the god of their religion, by breaking the seal of his vessel, the Jamba Heart. However, Hyness did not fully understand how to break the seal, and as a result, he accidentally shattered it, sending its shards across the galaxy. Thus, Zan Partizanne and her sisters, on behalf of Hyness, set out on a mission to retrieve the Jamba Heart shards in order to resurrect Void Termina. After Kirby and friends defeated Meta Knight, Zan Partizanne and her sisters land their Jambastion on Planet Popstar in search of any Jamba Heart shards that were on it. Kirby and friends face them one by one, going up against Zan Partizanne last. When the heroes confront Zan, she declares that they are bigger nuisances than she first realized and draws her weapon to attack them. However, she is defeated, but before fleeing, she destroys the Jambastion’s power core and causes it to crumble in hopes of burying the heroes in the process. She then leaves the scene with a Jamba Heart shard in her grasp, and the heroes escape the crumbling fortress a while after. Near the end of the game, Kirby and his friends make their way to The Divine Terminus, where Hyness is performing the revival ceremony. However, before they could stop him, Zan Partizanne appears and blocks their way, attacking them to prevent them from interfering. Nonetheless, she is defeated, and weakly calls to Hyness for his help before losing consciousness. Hyness, displeased with the interruption, bats her aside so he can face Kirby and friends himself. When the heroes defeats him, however, Hyness becomes enraged and summons Zan Partizanne and her two sisters and drains their life force to restore his own, rendering them unconscious. He then uses them as living weapons. After the heroes defeat Hyness once again, Zan Partizanne, along with her sisters Francisca and Flamberge, is thrown into the Jamba Heart by Hyness as a last ditch effort, before eventually diving into it himself, successfully reviving Void Termina. During the fight with Void Termina, Kirby and his friends enter his body to battle his heart. When doing so, they find Zan Partizanne, along with Hyness, Francisca, and Flamberge, trapped inside cocoons. One by one, they are freed as the heroes continue battling the heart. After Kirby and friends rip off the outer shell, the core is revealed, ejecting everyone, including Zan Partizanne, her sisters, and Hyness, who aren’t seen again until Heroes in Another Dimension. Sometime after the events of the main story, Hyness had somehow fallen into a dimensional rift leading to Another Dimension, leading to Zan Partizanne and her sisters entering Another Dimension as well in order to search for him. She soon finds him after Kirby and friends have defeated him, lamenting his current state before calling her sisters, who also lament him. Zan Partizanne and her sisters then direct their rage to Kirby and friends and attempt to end their long-lasting battle. However, the heroes are victorious, and Zan and her sisters are defeated. After the battle, all of the Friend Hearts the heroes collected merge into one giant Friend Heart, which Kirby throws at the sisters. Zan and her sisters wake up and are restored to their original colors. After some thinking, they then nod their heads in agreement and presumably say a prayer of sorts, which turns the dark battlefield into a brightly-lit arena. The Warp Star then descends from the sky, and the heroes hop on. Before leaving, Kirby waves goodbye to the sisters and the Warp Star takes off, leaving behind a small heart that slowly falls onto Hyness. Hyness then wakes up, restored to his former glory, and Zan and her sisters run up to him in joy and presumably tell him what had happened as the screen fades to black. It is unknown Zan Partizanne, her sisters, and Hyness decided to live on Planet Popstar with Kirby afterwards, but the 100% completion picture for Heroes in Another Dimension shows that they are now on good terms with each other. Battle Zan Partizanne is first fought in Jambastion in Heavenly Hall, serving as the seventh boss, with the boss title of Lightning General. She is later fought again in Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes in The Divine Terminus just before Hyness, serving as the fifteenth boss, with the boss title of Bringer of Shock. Since Zan Partizanne uses electricity, she can zip around the arena quickly. Her attacks are very similar to those of Flamberge's, except much faster. She can thrust her spear downwards into the ground, leaving behind a spark of electricity. When in her second phase, she unleashes her Thunder Drums. She uses them to fire orbs of electricity, she eventually fires hordes of them and lastly fires off three in the center which make a bigger explosion. If anyone has the Splash element, the Artist ability, or Adeleine & Ribbon, they can attack her while she's using her thunder drums, which will then cause her thunder drums to electrocute her and explode, leaving her stunned. She also can create a thunder-cloud that shoots out lightning to her sides. She moves around the arena while the thunder-cloud shoots lightning. When using her thunder drums, she can also create a lightning spear, move to a bottom corner of the screen and throws the spear directly in front of her. A giant beam of electricity is then created a few seconds after the spear has been thrown. This attack can be avoided by simply flying above it. In her rematch in The Divine Terminus, When she brings back the thunder drums and lightning spear, she moves to either top corner of the screen and throws the spear at the opposite bottom corner. Then, a giant beam of electricity follows the spear, even electrocuting part of the ground directly underneath it, making the attack more difficult to avoid. She shoots more electric orbs from her drums than last time, and they’re much more erratic as well. As a Dream Friend Zan Partizanne also appears as a Dream Friend, where she is paired with her sisters as a single character. Unlike other paired Dream Friends, the player can switch between the three sisters at will. Zan Partizanne’s moveset consists of attacks from her boss fights. All of her attacks can grant Friends the Zap element. ''Super Kirby Clash Zan Partizanne appears as a resident of the Castle Village after all the Party Quests unlocked by clearing Story Quests are completed. She can be seen sitting on a bench to the right. She also appears as a sticker, which can be purchased from the Shoppe for 30 Gem Apples. Moveset In the ''Super Smash Bros. series Zan Partizanne appears alongside Francisca and Flamberge as a single Advanced-class support spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Their spirit can be obtained by fighting a team of three Robins with enhanced power in their special moves, each one of them bearing a different color palette, the yellow one representing Zan Partizanne. When equipped, their spirit enhances the power of battering items. Quotes Related Quotes Etymology Zan Partizanne is named after a type of throwing spear that is used in England by the Royal Guards; this is the type of spear she uses. Her Japanese name, ザン・パルルティザーヌ (Zan Parurutizānu), has the Japanese word for cut/behead, ざん/斬 (Zan), which is also a different prefix from the other Mage-Sisters, indicating she is the leader; however, it may be a corruption of the Japanese word for saint, サン (San). Her Japanese name is also very similar to パルチザン (Paruchizan), the Japanese word referring to the partizan spear. Music Trivia * Zan Partizanne has a different battle theme than that of Francisca and Flamberge, most likely because she is the leader of the three. *Zan Partizanne is weak to Water and Artist's paint attacks. *Zan Partizanne's Thunder Drums are based on the drums of the Shinto thunder god, Raijin. *When playing as The Three Mage-Sisters and having Zan Partizanne selected, she is noticeably the fastest of the three, making her the fastest playable character in Kirby Star Allies. Videos Zan Partizanne Kirby Star Allies Kirby Star Allies Wave 3 Update - The Three Mage Sisters Work Their Magic! Artwork KSA Zan Partizanne artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Zan Partizanne1.png|Zan Partizanne in the 25th Anniversary art style. K25th Twitter (208).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Zan Partizanne novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Star Allies - The Great Pinch of the Universe!?'' Halloween artwork.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Let_Them_Know_We’re_Happy.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) KSA Artwork 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Artwork.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Dev_Artwork_2.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' New Year.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' New kirby year 2020.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gallery Zan_Partizanne_Splash.png|Zan Partizanne's first splash screen. Zan_Partizanne_Splash_(Rematch).png|Zan Partizanne's second splash screen. Zan Ring.jpg|Zan Partizanne using her giant electric ring. Zan Laser.jpg|Zan Partizanne performs a giant laser attack by combining her ring apparatus with her weapon. KSA_Final_Arena_3.jpg|Zan Partizanne appears in a brightly-lit arena (Update 3.0.0). ZanParEX2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Soul Melter EX) KSA_Zan_Friend.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Dream Friend) File:K25th_Twitter_(218)-3.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' SKC_Zan_Partizanne.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Models KSA Zan Partizanne model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Zan par.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Heroes in Another Dimension) References es:Zan Partizanne ru:Зан Протазанна Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Female characters Category:Main Characters Category:Plasma Enemies Category:Beam Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Jambastion Religion Category:Allies in Super Kirby Clash